Wrong Side Of Heaven ﹙ Tʀᴀɴsғᴏʀᴍᴇʀs﹕ Pʀɪᴍᴇ ﹚
by Winged Hussar Akali
Summary: Camill Azalea Genmuchen is nineteen years old student, on college of forensic medicine. Being a stereotypical German, Camill loved to spend time in bar with beer and her friends. On the day when she had to leave with her best friend Mira and boyfriend Willim on vacation, they get in middle of fight between Autobots and Decepticons. Now it all turned upside down.


**Wrong Side of Heaven**

 **Chapter I**

 _14th July, Berlin, Germany._

"Every happy family is similar, while every sad family is individual" Camill read the first sentence from book she was given, rather forcefully, to read. A soft groan escaped her lips as she pushed it away from herself, letting her head plop down on pillow. Her room, which had dark blue and white walls, was in pure mess. Clothes and socks all around, desktop was showing YouTube, a song from Hollywood Undead playing and on her chair were some items which Camill wasn't even aware that they exist.

' _Well fuck reading, it's not like mom is forcing me for, one, two, three...'_ Camill started thinking and counting the days. She raised her pale palm, before looking at her nails, long healthy nails which wore light red nail polish, matching with her hair which was light red. Naturally blonde, but she dyed it in red, due to not liking the blonde colour. Beside, she didn't wanted to relate to jokes with blonde people who were, in humor, signed as stupid ones.

' _Shit, for eight days. Jesus, she is annoying as hell_ ' Camill thought and then rolled on her back. But why she had this mood drop? Hey, tomorrow she is going on vacation with Miraina and Willim! What can be cooler than it? Just the thoughts about having her bruenette best friend and black haired lover on beach, swimming or playing volleyball in water, where Camill can stare in his body...

A sly smirk escaped her lips, as she giggled at her own thoughts. Oh, how she was excited! The sudden _pop!_ sound from her mobile made the teenager wake up from her dirty little thoughts, and her attention fell on her mobile. It was a message, from no one other but Willim. Speaking about devil...

With quick sweep on screen with her thumb, Camill unlocked her mobile and looked at Messenger, the most used Facebook's app. Two messages; one from Willim and another came in same second, from her classmate Joseph. And of course, Camill opened Willim's chat.

" **Noot noot, don't forget your passport. I have a strong feeling that you will** "

Camill widened eyes at message and scowled- she wouldn't forget something that important! And it would be major embarrassing anyway. Camill quickly started typing him back.

" **Well your strong feeling is wrong. I packed it with my luggage already** " Camill responded before pressing on another chat head, opening a message from her classmate. A simple request to go out. Camill bit her lower lip, she wanted to go but she was lazy. And her home was full - father, mother, adopted sister, uncle and aunt. Pretty much crazy house there. She only sent to a friend one simple, very annoying _seen_ , before closing the app and locking her mobile.

Who cares about this book anyway. Anna Karenina was a slut. That's important. Camill and books were in war ever since she came on this world. Her father would give her a lesson about it, how it is a shame to dislike reading, but this was twenty first century, who gives a damn about reading. It's all in boobs and ass nowdays. And of course if you have a money too.

"Camill! Come!"

Mother's voice rang as Camill only whined but sat up. She fixed her t-shirt with a print of a sunflower hat and pair of texas shorts. "C'mon Camill, it's some good stuff!" Sabrina, her adopted sister, called as Camill started going downstairs. "What?" she asked and Camill's mother only smirked. "Come, I bought to you something" she said and Camill marched forward, but only to see a green and black bikini.

"OH JESUS- MOM THANKS-" Camil squealed as she grabbed mom's present. For Camill, tomorrow was a big day, a day D, name it anyhow. "By the way mom, Mira will come here on sleepover!" Camill announced as mother huffed. "When did you planned to tell it?" she asked and crossed her arms as Camill shrugged "Now?". Mother rolled her eyes and went back to kitchen, as Sabrina watched. She was sixteen and taken from abusive family here. Since she was ten, she was in Gemunchen household and it was good. At first, Camill disliked it because Sabrina was taking a spotlight in family, but over ages she got used on her presence and later on they got closer.

"Camill please dont die from alcohol, yet" Father called from other room, where he was on laptop watching volleyball. Camill glared "Thank you for your support dad, I love you" she said in sarcasm and waltzed back in her room. She did loved her dad, but his comments would make her puke at times. Such as this one

As Camill opened the door of her room, she tossed new bikini on her bed and closed her eyes, resting against the door. Oh, how she was excited for tomorrow! She would jump out from her skin.

"CAMILL! MIRA JUST CAME IN!" Sabrina called as familiar squeak filled the room.

"HELLO MY PEEPS! GOOD DAY MRS JAINA! YO 'BRINA!"

A very loud and cheerful, optimistic girl, Miraina was her name. Camill slid on gelender of stairs "Miraa, come upstairs" she called lazily. Miraina had her large luggage with herself by door, before she gave quick waves to family members and started going upstairs. "Son, I saw one really really hell out from a guy, like-" Mira was talking so fast, which was rather common for german people. Taking out her iPhone five from pocket, Mira casually walked in epicenter of mess and chaos and sat on Camill's bed.

"Who do you mean?" Camill asked with small frown as Mira sent her a look. "Girl are you living under the rock? The guy who went out with us last night, friend of Marcel's. Well that guy is a hot, follows me on instagram!" she said. Camill tried to remember that night. Mira, she, their mutual friend Marcel and another person. But everything other was a blurr. Which was normal due to being drunk, like usually when she goes out.

"Hmm I think he follows me too" Camill muttered as she rubbed her chin. She opened her instagram account and sweeped across screen. Nope. The guy doesnt follow her there. "That it is, I am going to get him" Mira said with mischevious smirk. Camill chuckled as she threw her mobile on blue pillow.

"I could give a zero fucks" she said proudly, and Mira only glared "You maybe. Willim? He gave a few" she said and Camill widened her eyes, before pressing her finger against her own lips "Shut up idiot, i dont want my mom to hear for it. She will go crazy if she finds out that I am not virgin" she hissed and Mira moved her fingers across her lips as if she was zipping her mouth.

"Now, are you prepared for tomorrow?" Camill asked and Mira nodded, pointing at stairs. "All packed. I cant wait!" She said with a clap and Alyn could only relate to her best friend.

"Same, Mira. Same."

 _ **~ Well hello there! It's me, Akali. New fanfic, I shall finish this one, I hope so I will**_

 _ **~Rate &Review, I hope you will enjoy **_


End file.
